JJ 0 point 5
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: The beginning of JJ. Takes place before my first JJ story. Goes through Clary's pregnancy and JJ's early years. Better than my summary sounds. R&R and of course Enjoy.


A/N: Everyone enjoyed JJ so much I decided to do a prequel of sorts. This takes place before JJ. R&R and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I only own JJ

Chapter One

Clary stared at herself in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes stared back at her. Even she could see how exhausted she was. The dark circles under her eyes screamed it to the world. It was no mystery why everyone had been so concerned lately. She glanced at her hair, red curls tangled, doing an excellent impression of a birds nest. She picked up her brush and winced in pain as she brushed out her hair. She knew she had been distant and distracted lately. And sick several times which brought her to her current situation. She glanced at her phone, less than a minute left. She let out a sigh. She had been making excuses for the last few days but the unknown had finally caught up to her. She had to know for sure. The alarm on her phone went off.

Clary walked over to the toilet. On the top of the tank sat three white rectangular sticks. She took another deep breath and finally looked down. Each test showed two pink lines. She let out a strangled gasp and snatched up the instructions to double check and then triple check. She wasn't mistaken. It was all there in pink and white. She was pregnant. She slid down the door and sat on the floor and rested her head on her knees.

Sometime later Clary forced herself to stand up and calm down. She took another deep breath and gathered the three pregnancy tests, the boxes and the instructions and shoved them into the plastic bag. She knee she would have to tell her mom but she didn't want her to find out by stumbling across the pregnancy tests. She forced a smile on her face and left her bathroom before darting into her room and shutting the door. She hid the bag under her bed and crawled under the blanket.

Clary woke with a groan. She glanced at the clock. She had only been napping for about an hour. She sat up and pushed the covers down, her stomach rebelled and she scrambled from the bed and raced into the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach. She stood feeling weak and rinsed her mouth before brushing her teeth.

"Clary are you feeling alright?" Jocelyn asked from the doorway.

"Upset stomach." Clary mumbled glancing away from her mom. Jocelyn reached out and placed her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"No fever, there must be a bug going around." Jocelyn said.

"I'll make you some soup." She added turning away and heading to the kitchen.

Clary forced a smile and tried not to feel guilty. She made her way to the living room and sat down resting her head on her hands. She would have to tell Jace. She had no idea how to tell him. She didn't even know how he felt about kids. She sounded he was ready to have a baby, she knew she wasn't. And her mom, she was just beginning to trust Jace, that would go right out the window when she found out.

And they would have to tell Maryse. That wasn't something she was looking forward to. Maybe she should tell Jace first, then they could tell their mothers together. The biggest issue for now would be how to tell Jace. She wanted to do it in person, it wasn't exactly something that should be told over the phone. Jocelyn thought she was sick so she would have to wait until tomorrow. She rested back against the couch and sighed. Tomorrow, she would tell Jace.

* * *

Time is an amazing concept. It seemed whenever she was excited time would slow down, but when she was dreading something it always seemed to speed up. She tugged on the bottom of her tank top, pulling at a loose thread while standing in the elevator. It jerked to a stop. Clary took a deep breath and stepped out into the institute hall.

"Hey there church, where's Jace?" She asked cooing and bending down to pet the bluish cat. Church turned and began walking down the hall but not before he gave her a look that seemed to say _why are you talking to me like that?_ Clary sighed and followed the cat. Church came to a stop in front of Jace's room. She took a deep breath and let herself in.

"Clary?" Jace asked sitting up.

"Jace." She managed to get out around the lump in her throat.

She ran across the room and into his arms. She could hear his heat beating against her ear. She had planned it all out in her head, all night when she had tried to sleep. She was just going to come right out and tell him. It didn't come out that way of course. Clary pulled back a little her hair slipped over her shoulder falling to the side.

"Do you want children Jace?" She asked leaning forward causing her hair to fall into her face. It wasn't exactly how she had planned to tell him but she would work with it.

"No way, I'm a shadowhunter, I want to hunt demons not chase some little brat through a park" Jace said with a laugh before kissing her shoulder.

Clary swallowed hard willing the burning in her eyes to hold off at least until she was finished. She couldn't think of what to say, this was going completely wrong.

"We're way too young to even think about a kid I mean come on what would we do with it?" Jace asked.

Clary's hand tightened into a fist her nails digging into the skin of her palm. She couldn't do this. Jace did even want to think about kids. She couldn't find the right words to explain. Her heart sped up in her chest. Her world was coming down around her, she couldn't drag his down too.

"I need to go Jace" she managed to get out thankful her voice didn't tremble and give her away.

She pulled herself out of his hold and left his room. The door slammed behind her and she ran for the elevator her finger jabbing the button. The door opened and she darted in pleading silently for the door to close.

"Clary! Wait!" Jace called running down the hall.

"Good bye Jace." Clary said brushed at her eyes as the door closed between them.

Clary needed to get away. She didn't have Jace. She couldn't even tell him, there was no way she could tell her mom. She hurried through the door and around the corner. She was alone and afraid. She glanced behind her it didn't seem like Jace was following her. She paused outside Luke's to catch her breath and calm down. She opened the door then sighed in relief. No one was home. She glanced around her house and made a decision heading to her room to pack.


End file.
